El Mejor Regalo
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Una navidad muy especial, después de todo ¿que es navidad sin un regalo memorable?... Espero de verdad que les guste y lo disfruten, felices fiestas!


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la estupenda mente de Sthephenie Meyer

Hola, hola y Felices fiestas. Perdón por no actualizar a menudo, lo que pasa es que mi amada compu y centro de ayuda se murió y no he podido revivirla de entre los muertos. Espero de verdad que les guste este One-Shoot. Bueno, Malo, Horrible?... Dejen sus Reviews hermosas, hasta una felicitación.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

-Aquel día amaneció más frio que de costumbre. Por las ventanas se veía el suave manto blanco que cubría cada trozo de tierra, reemplazando el color verde que siempre parecía dominar en Forks.

Se oyó un suspiro exasperado desde el segundo piso de la blanca casa, como la nieve que cubría el espacio.

-Bella, eso es ridículo- dijo una voz suave y musical y, aún así, exasperada,

-Pues así es como lo veo- contestó en voz baja una cálida y femenina voz. La escena era extraña si se la veía desde fuera. El cuarto era amplio, cuyo espacio lo dominaba una bonita cama matrimonial, un estéreo y un estante repleto de cd´s, muy parecidos a los de las tiendas de música.

Había una chica delgada y menuda sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, su pelo chocaba con la pálida piel de su cadera que quedaba levemente descubierta cuando su blusa se subía. Había un chico semi-pelirrojo sentado sobre un sofá de cuero negro.

La expresión del chico cambio y camino hacia la cama, se sentó y atrajo a la delgada chica hasta su pecho.

-Si te amo, Bella- dijo con voz suave. La chica se acurruco contra su pecho con un ligero suspiro

-Lo sé- dijo con voz ligera-Lo siento- el chico negó y beso su pelo.

Aquella escena era habitual en aquel cuarto desde que había llegado diciembre. El mes de los regalos. De ahí la incomodidad de Bella. Odiaba los regalos, ni de bautizo, de cumpleaños o navidad. Pero a Edward le gustaba hacerle regalos. Suspiro frustrada. De aquella no se salvaba.

Se sobresalto cuando, con un suave golpe, Emmett aterrizo en la cama. Edward maldijo por lo bajo mientras sostenía a Bella que estaba ya casi estampada contra el suelo.

-¿Podrías ser un poco normal?- Espeto. El grandulón soltó una alta carcajada que hizo temblar la cama mientras Edward volvía a dejar a Bella sobre la cama.

-Pero ¿qué dices? La que esta medio loca es tu novia- Edward lo fulmino con la mirada, pero se mantuvo callado, después de todo era cierto.

Alice entro al cuarto con su energía habitual, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Es el día de ir de compras- Una de las expresiones más graciosas cruzo por el rostro de Bella. Una cómica mezcla de horror y risa. Miro a Edward con los ojos grandes y suplicantes. Edward se mordió el labio para no reírse de su cara y después se aclaro la garganta.

-Creo que tengo que llevar a Bella a elegir su regalo- dijo con una sonrisa. Bella se puso pálida y se volvió hacia Alice la cual tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia. Maldición, la habían atrapado entre dos fuegos. Ok. Entre pasar el día de compras con Alice, quien elegiría todo lo que iba a comprara, a pasar el día con Edward, al que estaba segura de poder persuadir de no comprarle algo caro, elegía lo último.

-Creo que después de todo si quiero un regalo de navidad- dijo, Edward sonrió con suficiencia. Ya había visto lo que intentaría hacer, aunque, claro, nunca era buena idea subestimarla.

-De acuerdo- dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola, a rastras, del cuarto.

Luego de que estuvieran a una distancia prudente de la casa Bella pensó en su plan. Tenía fugas y lo más probable es que Alice ya lo hubiese visto. Pero ella ya no estaba cerca. Lo miro inocentemente

-Me prestas tu teléfono?-le pregunto, en la miro, con sospecha y ella puso los ojos en blanco- no tengo balance y necesito llamar a casa- aquello era cierto, tenía que decirle a Charlie donde estaba su cena, no quería que muriera de inanición. Luego de decírselo, apagó, lo más discretamente posible el teléfono.

-Tu teléfono acaba de apagarse- le dijo e Edward con voz inocente. El la miro, cauteloso- te lasa eso a menudo- el negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sé lo que tramas- le dijo. Ella se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y que, según tu, estoy tramando?- pregunto con voz áspera.

-intentas dejarme incomunicado para que Alice no me avise si planeas algo- Maldición. Lo había descubierto.

Pensó en el recuerdo más triste que tuviera, el día que perdió a su muñeca favorita, no, no era lo suficientemente triste. Aquel día que pensó que no volvería a verlo. La garganta le pico y los ojos se le humedecieron, miro por la ventanilla, todo estaba quieto, necesito unos minutos para comprender que se había detenido

-No estoy tramando nada- le dijo con voz entrecortada. De repente se vio acurrucada entre su pecho.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz arrepentida. Ella negó con la cabeza y le rozo los labios con los dedos. El se alejo de ella y el coche volvió a la vida. De acuerdo, primera fase, completada. Fue un viaje corto hasta Port Ángeles, Edward la llevo a una pequeña tienda, lo miro, confusa, antes de entrar, pero el solo le sonrió. La librería olía a aquel cándido olor a lectura y a cientos de libros viejos. Camino entre os estantes sin que nada llamara su atención.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto Edward mientras salían. Ella asintió y paso el brazo por su cintura.

-¿Podemos caminar un poco?- le pregunto, el asintió mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cálida cintura de Bella.

-Pensé que los regalos eran sorpresas, no sabía que tenía que venir a elegirlos- le dijo de pasada. El se echo a reír

-Así es, pero no seria que lo abrieras y me lo tiraras a la cabeza- ella se rio. Qué bien la conocía. Caminaron por la acera sin fijarse en nada hasta que Bella se detuvo. Allí entre dos latos edificios había una pequeña tienda de antigüedades. Halo de Edward hacia ella.

-No sabía que te gustaban las antigüedades-le dijo al oído.

-Salgo contigo, ¿ no?- él se echo a reír y Bella se alejo con una sonrisa. Camino entre los estantes, fascinada. Se detuvo a tomar un hermoso relicario con un suave color plateado. Abrió el pestillo y quedo al descubierto, del lado derecho, un pequeño agujero para poner una foto, del otro lado había un león apoyado en sus patas traseras. Sonrió mientras acariciaba el relieve. El león se enamoro de la oveja. No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que él se acerco para susurrarle con voz tierna:

-Con toda su alma- ella dejo el relicario en su sitio, pero, unas manos níveas volvieron a tomarlo.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza y el puso mala cara, ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las cosas costosas- le explico. El se le acerco.

-¿Te gusta?- volvió a preguntar, tomo su mentón cuando ella se dispuso a negar, se acerco un poco mas- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto en voz baja y seductora, ella negó con la cabeza, pero, ¿por que negaba?- ¿te gusta?-pregunto cerca de sus labios, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo siquiera de pensar en su pregunta en la beso. Sus labios se amoldaron con suavidad a los suyos, se alejo un poco- ¿Te gusta?- volvió a preguntar, asintió, sin pensarlo siquiera. El sonrió y se alejo

-De acuerdo- estaba tan increíblemente perdida que ni se dio cuenta de que el compraba el relicario. Estaban ya en el coche cuando recupero la conciencia, lo miro de forma acusadora y él le sonrió.

-A tu juego pueden jugar dos- ella se ruborizo. La había sabido desde siempre.

-No quiero ir a casa- refunfuño. El se rio

-Creo que sé a dónde puedo llevarte- condujo con rapidez hasta ese conocido lugar. La tomo en brazos y corrió hasta ese prado que había sido testigo de tantas cosas. El claro también había cambiado. La nieve lo cubría, llenando todo de un mágico color blanco que hacía que se viera aun más mágico.

-Se que no soy la criatura de cuentos de hadas que crees que soy, pero hare todo lo posible por que tu si vivas en el- le dijo acariciando su cuello. El bonito relicario pendió de su cuello, iluminando, levemente, su piel.

-Gracias- le dijo. El asintió y ambos miraron alrededor. Esos eran los momentos que nunca se olvidaban


End file.
